


Anatasica

by Gear RushiVara (Gia_XY)



Series: Fanfictions of Annvault Cellabu [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confinement, M/M, Obsession
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gear%20RushiVara
Summary: Entah sudah berapa lama Raevalla menjadikan Faerriel pusat dunianya. Pemuda pirang itu tidak ingat, tidak juga peduli. Selama Faerriel masih ada dalam jangkuannya, Raevalla rasa informasi remeh semacam itu tidak harus dipikirkannya.
Relationships: Faerriel/Raevalla Accamela
Series: Fanfictions of Annvault Cellabu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899865





	Anatasica

**Author's Note:**

> Walau saya memasukkan cerita ini sebagai cerita orisinil, cerita ini sesungguhnya adalah fanfiksi dari dunia cerita orisinil saya yang lain, cerita yang belum pernah dipublikasikan di mana pun. Untuk lebih lengkapnya, akan saya jelaskan di akhir cerita.

Bagi Raevalla, Faerriel adalah segalanya.

“Ada apa? Rasa kopinya tidak cocok dengan lidahmu?”

Raevalla tertunduk mendengar suara berat menyapa telinganya. Permata kelabunya menatap kosong cairan cokelat muda yang ada di dalam cangkir kelabu yang ada dalam tangkupan kedua tangannya. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya.

“Tidak, saya sangat suka.”

Sama sekali tidak ada dusta dalam kalimat itu, maupun dalam senyum pengucapnya. Apa pun yang diterima Raevalla, asal itu datang dari Faerriel, akan diterima dengan hati sukacita. Raevalla mengangkat gelasnya, meminum isi dari cangkir kelabu itu.

“Kalau rasa kopinya terlalu kuat, masih ada susu di kulkas.”

Raevalla meletakkan kembali gelasnya, kemudian memandang Faerriel dengan manik kelabu yang menyipit senang.

“Tidak perlu. Ini cukup.”

Permata kelabu bening Faerriel memandang datar Raevalla, kemudian pria itu kembali menunduk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tangan pria itu menari di atas papan tombol laptop, terkadang menggerakkan tetikus di samping kiri laptop. Setiap gerakan pria itu dipandang lekat oleh Raevalla, tidak satu pun terlewat.

Mungkin yang dipandangi tidak tahu, namun setiap gerakan Faerriel itu bagai membangun dunia Raevalla. Walau begitu, sedikit, Raevalla merasa terancam waktu Faerriel menangkap basahnya tengah menatapi pria berambut seputih salju itu.

Raevalla menarik sebelah sisi selimut berwarna violet yang tersampir di punggungnya, melewati kedua pundaknya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Raevalla menjadikan Faerriel pusat dunianya. Pemuda pirang itu tidak ingat, tidak juga peduli. Selama Faerriel masih ada dalam jangkuannya, Raevalla rasa informasi remeh semacam itu tidak harus dipikirkannya.

“Kamu memandangiku sejak tadi. Ada yang kamu inginkan?”

Senyum Raevalla sirna, terganti dengan wajah bingung. Faerriel yang ada di hadapannya sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop, namun pria itu menembaknya dengan kalimat barusan.

Ah, sepertinya Raevalla menatap pria itu terlalu intens. Padahal ia sudah bertekad untuk menahan diri agar Faerriel tidak terlalu terganggu.

“Tidak. Saya hanya suka sosok Anda yang begitu serius menyelesaikan pekerjaan Anda.”

Faerriel bergumam acuh tak acuh. Suara ketikan di atas papan tombol sama sekali tidak terhenti selama percakapan itu berjalan, ataupun setelahnya. Raevalla sebenarnya tahu, Faerriel tidak begitu peduli akan apa pun yang dilakukannya. Pria itu memang bertanya, namun apa pun jawaban Raevalla, tidak pernah ada reaksi khusus yang tampak berbeda dari reaksi umum Faerriel. Mungkin Faerriel hanya merasa perlu bertanya. Entahlah, Raevalla tidak pernah bisa membaca pasti isi pikiran Faerriel walau sudah begitu lama sejak mereka bersama—hanya berdua saja—dan hanya Faerriel yang ada dalam kehidupannya hingga saat itu.

Faerriel mungkin tidak peduli pada Raevalla, namun siapa Raevalla untuk memedulikan hal tersebut? Bagi Raevalla, asal Faerriel tetap di sisinya, tidak ada hal lain yang perlu ia pedulikan.

Lagi pula, kalau memang Faerriel tidak peduli sama sekali, mengapa pria itu mau susah-susah mengurungnya begitu beberapa tahun belakangan? Keuntungan apa yang bisa didapatnya?

Yah, apa pun itu, asal hal tersebut bisa membuat Faerriel tidak melepasnya, apa saja boleh bukan?

“Kamu tidak sedang berpikir untuk kabur, ‘kan?”

Raevall tertawa ringan mendengar pertanyaan mendadak itu. Nadanya terdengar cuek, namun Raevalla tahu bahwa ada sebuah jawaban yang bisa membuat Faerriel memberikan reaksi khusus.

“Kalau saya kabur, Anda akan mencari saya?”

Suara ketika di atas papan tombol terhenti seketika. Manik kelabu Raevalla menyipit ketika Faerriel mengangkat kepalanya, memandang lurus ke arah lawan bicaranya.

Lihat, ‘kan? Pria itu terpancing.

Mungkin ekspresi Faerriel ketika itu masih tampak datar, namun Raevalla dapat merasakan tajamnya permata kelabu itu menatapnya.

“Coba saja kalau bisa.”

Senyum Raevalla semakin naik.

“Kalau saya berhasil, Anda harus beri saya hadiah, ya.”

“Jangan harap.”

Faerriel memandang penuh ancam, namun itu justru membuat Raevalla semakin senang.

Sesungguhnya, bukannya Raevalla punya niat untuk kabur dari tempat itu, namun terkadang reaksi Faerriel membuatnya penasaran: bagaimana kalau suatu hari Raevalla benar-benar pergi dari sana? Apa Faerriel akan sungguh-sungguh mencarinya? Kalau misalnya ia tertangkap, apa yang akan terjadi?

Akan tetapi, Raevalla tahu, sebelum ia sanggup melakukan hal itu, besok keamanan di sekitar tempat mereka tinggal pasti sudah diperketat supaya Raevalla tidak bisa kabur. Walau cuek, Faerriel tidak akan main-main dengan ucapannya.

Lagi pula, bagaimana caranya Raevalla kabur kalau Faerriel saja tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu? Raevalla kadang berpikir, mungkin penyebabnya tidak bisa melepaskan Faerriel dari pikirannya adalah eksistensi pria itu sendiri yang mendominasi kehidupannya.

Kadang kala, Faerriel meninggalkan tempat itu jika ada keperluan mendesak. Ketika Faerriel tidak ada di tempat, dalam pikiran Raevalla selalu muncul rasa takut karena terbayang Faerriel tidak akan kembali.

"… Ingatlah, aku bisa memutus hidupmu kapan saja."

Mata Raevalla menyipit, senyum sama sekali tidak meninggalkan wajahnya. Setiap pelototan dan ancaman Faerriel yang tertuju padanya membuat jantungnya semakin berdebar.

"Saya mengerti."

Raevalla tahu betul apa yang akan Faerriel lakukan jika ia membantah. Di sisi lain, justru Faerriellah yang mungkin tidak mengerti …

… bahwa Raevalla pun akan memutus nyawanya sendiri jika ia berada di posisi di mana dirinya harus pergi dari sisi Faerriel selamanya. Karena bagi Raevalla, dunianya adalah Faerriel. Tanpa Faerriel, tidak ada kehidupan baginya.

… Bukankah ia memang tercipta seperti itu?

**-XxX-**

Ruang makan gelap gulita. Yang menyala hanyalah lampu meja yang sengaja dibawa keluar dan dinyalakan di atas meja makan.

Pria berambut putih mengelus sebelah sisi wajah wajah pemuda berambut pirang pucat yang tidur tenang sambil duduk bersandar memejamkan matanya di salah satu sisi meja makan dengan selimut violet tersampir di pundak. Permata kelabu bening menatap wajah tenang pemuda itu dengan kilat berbahaya.

Di seberang tempat pemuda pirang pucat itu duduk, layar laptop masih menyala terang, menunjukkan berkas berisi data yang tertempel foto wajah pemuda yang sama dengan ia yang tengah tertidur.

**Kode Produk:** A9123YL

 **Nama Resmi:** Raevalla Accamela

 **Pemilik:** Keluarga Adamscior

 **Status Terkini:** AKTIF **[TIDAK SIAP UNTUK BEKERJA]**

 **Keterangan:** Produk tengah dievaluasi kembali oleh Profesor Faerriel Cisstem karena ada gangguan dalam sistem.

 **Gangguan yang terdeteksi:** Anatasica

 **Anatasica** adalah gangguan pada sistem android yang membuat android tidak bisa mengenali dengan benar tuannya sesuai pengaturan. Gangguan ini membuat android tidak bekerja sebagaimana mestinya di bawah nama yang sudah diatur untuk menjadi majikan android yang bersangkutan.

**Author's Note:**

> Seperti yang saya jelaskan sebelumnya, cerita ini adalah sebuah fanfiksi dengan dunia yang sama sekali berbeda dengan fanfiksi di atas. Di cerita aslinya, Mereka bukan manusia biasa. Iya, mereka karakter dari cerita fantasi saya. Cerita aslinya sendiri, yang berjudul Annvault Cellabu, belum saya publikasikan di mana pun karena ada bagian-bagian dari desain karakter dan dunianya yang belum rampung. Saya akan jelaskan untuk relasi dua karakter yang muncul saja.
> 
> Sekali lagi, karena ini hanya fanfiksi, tentu saja tidak semua hal di sini sesuai dengan kisah aslinya. Di kisah aslinya, Raevalla bahkan tidak kenal dengan Faerriel. Dunia mereka terlalu berbeda. Lalu, soal obsesi Raevalla ke Faerriel di sini? Itu karangan saya. Akan tetapi, dalam kisah aslinya pun, Raevalla bisa dikatakan punya obsesi sendiri ke hal lain. Dalam cerita ini, saya alihkan obsesinya ke Faerriel. Apa cerita aslinya _BL_ seperti ini? Sebenarnya, daripada saya sebut _BL_ , saya cuma mau menekankan obsesinya, sih …. Apa cerita aslinya ada _BL_ atau tidak … mungkin jawabannya iya ….
> 
> Semoga saya sempat mempublikasi cerita aslinya suatu saat nanti, ya. Hahaha! Jujur, saya suka sekali dengan Raevalla yang saya gunakan dalam fanfiksi ini. Untuk desain karakter sendiri, sudah ada! Yah, baru sketsa, sih. Semoga saya ada niat merealisasikannya. Cerita orisinil saya semua selalu mentok sampai desain dan pembangunan karakter beserta plot soalnya, hehe!
> 
> Soal fanfiksi ini sendiri, Faerriel sebenarnya memandang Raevalla "sakit". Iya, Raevalla tidak sembuh-sembuh, namun Faerriel tidak mau ciptaannya kandas begitu saja. Sisanya saya serahkan pada imajinasi Anda.
> 
> Senang rasanya bisa menggunakan karakter-karakter ini! Sampai bertemu di lain kesempatan!


End file.
